ShadowDocks
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: CJ is hanging with Freddie at her dad's shop when a certain customer makes a mean comment that made Freddie upset, but CJ wasn't gonna stand for it. What will she do to get back at him?


**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, I'm back with another short story. In this one, it's about the friendship between Freddie and CJ. This explains what best friend will go through to have each other's backs, or at least one's back. This might be part of a series of their adventures, but we'll cross that when we get to it. For now, here's possibly part 1.

 **P.S.,** Celia from Descendants 3 will be mentioned, and in case y'all don't know who that is, she is Freddie's little sister, who was just announced Friday to be in the movie along with their dad, Dr. Facilier.

* * *

What a gloomy day this is. It's always this way on the Isle of the Lost. No sunshinimg, no good weather, just dark clouds and thunderstorms occasionally. But that doesn't stop these two best friends from hanging out with one another. These two girls have know each other there whole lives from when they were babies. Even one of them writes a letter and put it in a bottle, since that's the way pirates do, and her name is Calista Jane Hook, or CJ for short. Her best friend is Freddie, who can charm her way into almost anything.

Currently, the girls are at Freddie's Dad's shop, having a little chat since there nothing going on.

"So, you work here now or something?" CJ asks.

"Yeah, my lame dad's making me." Freddie said.

"Dads are the worst." CJ said.

"What about little sisters?" Freddie said.

"I'm the little sister apparently." CJ said.

"In your case, how about any sister?"

"Harriet's always driving crazy, saying she's the better pirate than I am."

"Celia's getting better treatment than me, like she's the favorite." Freddie said.

"I think Harry's dad's favorite since he's the only son in the family."

"Glad I don't have another brother or sister."

"What's she doing anyways?" CJ asked.

"Think with Dizzy. God, all Tremaine's doing is treating her like Cinderella."

"Now that's a worse punishment."

"Can you imagine cleaning all day everyday?" Freddie asked.

"I be walking the plank before anyone hands me a sponge."

"Least Celia's outta my hair for a while."

"I wish I can get rid of my sis."

Just then, a customer came in the shop and the one and only Anthony Tremaine.

"Oh great, look who the Lucifer dragged in." Freddie said.

"Speak of the devil." CJ said.

"You mean the grand-devil's spawn?" Freddie said.

"I don't think he's even noticed us."

"We're probably invisible to his spoiled butt." Freddie said.

Anthony continues to browse around the shop, blocking out the voices from the distance.

"Ugh, he can't ever make a decision." CJ said.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Freddie said then shouts, "Yo, Tremaine!"

Anthony slightly turns to his right, pointing his ear to Freddie.

"You either buying something or move your behind outta here!" Freddie said.

"Can't I simply just browse around?" Anthony asks.

"Only if your even buying something." Freddie said.

"What's to buy in this dump?"

"What?!" Freddie said slamming her palms on the desk.

"You better take that back, you snooty weasel." CJ said.

"Why should I? The customer's always right." Anthony said.

"Actually…" Freddie grabs the baseball bat from behind the desk. "The baseball bat's right up the customer's face if you say another word.

"Woah." Anthony said sarcastically. "So aggressive."

"Oh, you trying to be funny now?" Freddie said.

"No, I'm trying to look for another shoe-fitter for my mother."

"I think there's a reason why she needs so many." CJ said.

"Your mom's buying so much, My dad's having a hard time finding more."

"And you're just waisting your duty as her errand boy." CJ said.

Anthony scoffs, "I don't need this."

"What you need is a life." CJ said.

"If you can have one." Freddie said.

The two girls laugh as loud as Scar's hyenas as a now blushing Anthony was furious.

"At least my mom's around." Anthony said.

At the phrase, the laughing stopped and the room went silent. Suddenly, there was a growl and it was coming from a certain Voodoo man's daughter. Freddie's eyes went wild and mad as she raises her bat in the air and let's out another growl.

"Oh boy." Anthony said wide eyed.

"If I were you, I would run." CJ warned him.

"Raaahhhh!" Freddie begins swinging the bat.

Anthony then begins to run and dodge as many swings as he can. Freddie swings to his face but he ducks and she hits the wall. Next swing missed and hits a clothing rack on the left. Also, a shelf was now broken when Freddie missed hitting Anthony's legs.

"I'LL END YOUR LIFE!" Freddie shouted.

"AAAHHHHH!" Anything runs and screams since his life depends on it.

Finally, Anthony runs out the shop, screaming like a little girl until he's out of eye's view. Freddie was huffing and puffing until she finally calms down and drops the bat. That's when CJ comes up behind to make sure Freddie's okay.

"He doesn't know what's he talking about, you hear me?" CJ said, angry for what Anthony said to her friend.

"I wanted him to down and stay down." Freddie said lowly.

"Hmm." CJ looks out the door and promises herself this isn't over.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Freddie was walking down the path between shops when suddenly she hears screaming coming from her right.

"What in the…" She runs to the direction of those screams to investigate.

Soon, she was by Hook's Inlet and looks around the docks to find the screams and walks along. She eventually sees the backs of Harriet, Harry and CJ by a bridge, but she doesn't think the screams came from them.

"Is there a scream-a-thon I don't know about?" Freddie asks.

That's when CJ turns to she Freddie behind her with a wicked grin.

"Just in time, Frederick." CJ said.

"Ok, one, you know I hate it when you call me that, and second, what show?" Freddie asks.

Harriet turns around and says, "See for yourself, Voodoo girl."

And Freddie does just that when she walked to the side of the bridge and sees Harry holding a long rope and then gasps when she sees who's at the end of the rope, tied up around his arms and stomach.

"Help!" Anthony said.

"Woah!" Freddie shouted. "You're hanging Anthony?"

"There's a hungry crocodile down the river, so I'm trying to help by feeding him it's lunch." Harry said.

"Tick-Tock?" Freddie asks.

"Nah, one of its kids." Harriet said.

"It's the older one, and older ones gotta eat." CJ said.

"Oh, please, let me up!" Anthony said.

"Hmm….I don't think so." Harry said.

"B-But….I hear it." Anthony whimpered.

"Hear what?" Harry asks.

"The ticking." Anthony whispered.

Anthony was right, there is a ticking sound and it's getting closer by the second.

"Uh Oh." Harriet said then giggled.

"He's here." Harry singed then laughed.

"Please, please!" Anthony sobbed.

"Let me get this straight, you're doing this for me?" Freddie asks CJ.

"Well, I just couldn't let go of yesterday, he was a pain in my butt, that's all. Not everything's about you." Then CJ blushed, but Freddie already knew the answer.

"Also, getting him back for that comment he made might be a bonus." CJ added.

This made Freddie smile both inside and out as she knows she can count on CJ for anything.

"I think I can see it's teeth showing." Harriet tells Anthony.

"Come on! What do you want?!" Anthony screeched.

"Freddie, what do you suggest?" CJ asks her.

"Huh?" Freddie asked.

"What do you want him to do for you, what else?" Harriet said.

"And hurry it up, this rope's starting to slip." Harry said loud enough wanting Anthony to hear.

"Nooooo!" Anthony shouted.

This gives Freddie a little time to think, but quickly thought if something.

"To say you're a big snooty wuss."

"What?! Are you mad, you witch?!" Anthony said.

"Do it or ima cut this rope myself!" Freddie threaten.

"Ooh, you don't want that, do you mate?" Harry asks.

Anthony could've swear he hears growling, but not from a mouth, but a stomach. He almost regrets looking down, but he looks anyway to see the crocodile's head popping out of the water, licking it's teeth.

"AAAAHHHHH! OK, OK! IM A BIG SNOOTY WUSS!" Anthony shouted.

"What's that?!" Harry asks while shaking the rope. "We can't hear you!"

Freddie, CJ and Harriet laughed at that part.

"IM A BIG FAT SNOOTY WUSS! NOW LET ME UP!" Anthony said.

"Did that sound convincing to you?" Harry asks the girls.

"Hmm, I don't know." Harriet mocked.

"It might be." CJ mocked as well.

"Maybe if you say it one more time." Freddie said to Anthony.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Anthony said.

The crocodile jumps up a bit and snaps his mouth, trying to eat Anthony, who bends his knees up in fear.

"AAAAHHHHH! OK, IM A BIG FAT STINKIN SNOOTY WUSS!" Anthony shouted.

"I think I get the message." Freddie says to Harry, who's grinning like a cat.

"You heard the lady, let him up." CJ said.

"Allow me." Harry said and pulls the rope holding Anthony before the crocodile's second chop became closer by inches.

Harry pulls the rope until Anthony was a shorter distance to grab him and that he did by his shoulders and lands him on his feet. Anthony was shaking at the trauma he just faced down there.

"You people are crazy!" Anthony said.

"Our whole family's crazy, what'd you expect? We're Captain Hook's kids." And Harriet gets in the middle of Harry and CJ and hugs them around their shoulders while Harry and CJ has their arms crossed and all three of them flash their evil grins.

"Was all this because I said I still have a mother?" Anthony said.

"Consider yourself lucky that you wasn't hanging upside down, or that croc would've gotten you head first." Harry said.

"So get out of here." CJ said.

"Ahh, I'm out of here." Anthony turns and runs out of the docks and into town.

The Hooks and Freddie all had a hearty laugh after he left.

"Whew, That was awesome." Harriet said.

"Did you see him wet his pants before he ran?" CJ said.

"All from my best work." Harry grins.

"That was crazy for sure." Freddie said.

"Yep, and CJ?" Harriet said to her little sister.

"Really?." CJ said then groans. "You the better pirate."

"I know." Harriet said then laughs. "Well, I'm outta here."

"Me too, lassie, gotta get down to Fish and Chips." Harry said.

"To see Uma again?" CJ teases and making kissy faces.

"None of your business, sis." Harry said. "Later." And he walks off after Harriet did at one direction near the ship.

"She made you said that as part of the deal?" Freddie said.

"You better be glad I did this in the first place." CJ said.

"I won't say it, but you know…" Freddie smiled.

So did CJ and they both walked down the path to town arm in arm.

"So you heard about that thing was Yzla?" Freddie said.

"Is that true?" CJ said.

"Who knows? Girl's been something else."

"And what about Ginny?"

"Girl, yes! What is up with that?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hoped you enjoyed that, seeing what best friends will do for you. You gotta admit, this story is funny, right? So do y'all think I should do a part 2? If so, say yes and their will be another funny story between the two BFFs! Also, I'm currently, working on Quincy's sequel story, Enter: True Believers, If you go on my profile, you can find it this story. Please review, like it, and remember, Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
